


Tearing Away All The Walls

by flickawhip



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ariel and India try to figure things out...
Relationships: Ariel X/India Summer





	Tearing Away All The Walls

The first time people suggest trying Ariel isn’t sure. She knows India doesn’t mind straps but she doesn’t want to hurt the woman either. The second time Ariel watches India as the woman moves closer. 

“So… people been suggesting we… play… to you as much as me?”

India asked softly. 

“Yeah… you not sure about it?”

“I… don’t know. Maybe if we ever played without the pay but… it’s never easy to make that happen.”

“So ask me out… pretty girl.”

“What?”

“Ask me out…”

Ariel smirks, glancing around the con before whispering…

“Or come to my room tonight and we’ll see if you can handle it.”

India had agreed softly. 

The two had met outside Ariel’s room several hours later, India having gone back to her room to remove her panties, following Ariel into her room, gasping when Ariel pushes her back, locking the door even as she pushes her up against the door, firm fingers teasing her clit until she bucks. 

“Oh… fuck.”

Ariel smirks, stealing a kiss.

“Yeah, we will.”

She murrs, moving to help India undo her zip, pushing her pants down and pulling India into her, smirking when India bucked to take her strap deep into her pussy, mewling at the pace that resulted, neither of them wanted to fight back until, finally India bucks and mewls into Ariel’s mouth, cumming hard and fast.


End file.
